POTC Caroling
by S'mana
Summary: Christmas Carols POTC style
1. Jack Sparrow Got Run Over By A Kracken

**Jack Sparrow Got Run Over By A Kraken**

**  
**Jack Sparrow got run over by a Kraken  
Walking back to the Black Pearl one fine day  
You may not believe in such things as terrible beasties  
But now you're off the edge of the map mate

He'd been drinking too much rum  
And we warned him not go  
But he forgot his jar of dirt  
And he staggered out singing "yo ho, yo ho"

We found him the next morning  
At the scene of the attack  
There was Kraken slime all over his face  
And incriminating sucker marks on his back

Jack Sparrow got run over by a Kraken  
Walking back to the Black Pearl one fine day  
You may not believe in such things as terrible beasties  
But now you're off the edge of map mate

We're all amazed at Captain Barbossa  
He's been feeling rather fine  
See him there standing tall  
Giving orders, eating apples, and drinking wine

It's just isn't the same without Jack Sparrow  
Already the world seems rather black  
And we can't help but wonder  
Should we use his compass or send it back?  
(USE IT!)

Jack Sparrow got run over by a Kraken  
Walking back to the Black Pearl one fine day  
You may not believe in such things as terrible beasties  
But now you're off the edge of map mate

Now the pig is on the table,  
Lots of rum everywhere  
A piece of eight in Barbossa's hand  
Which looks oddly like the one that was in Jack's hair

We've warned all pirates and buccaneers,  
"That Davy Jones is a loose cannon"  
They should never give a ship  
To a man who's all tentacly and plays with Krakens

Jack Sparrow got run over by a Kraken  
Walking back to the Black Pearl one fine day  
You may not believe in such things as terrible beasties  
But now you're off the edge of the map mate


	2. Lord Beckett Is Coming To Town

**Lord Beckett Is Coming to Town**

**  
**You'd better watch out, you'd better get in  
If you're a bloody pirate, you're life's going to end  
Lord Beckett is coming to town  
He'll be making arrests, both left and right  
The value of information, he knows the right price  
Lord Beckett is coming to town

He's good at manipulation  
He sees the world as a chess game  
He knows what you're thinking  
So hiding anything from him is vain  
Oh, you'd better watch out you better get in  
If you're a bloody pirate, you're life's going to end  
Lord Beckett is coming to town

With a lot of soldiers and an armada of ships  
Riding a white horse and on tea he likes to sip  
Lord Beckett is coming to town  
Impeccably dressed with a pair of sexy boots  
Cannonade, cutlass, and Mr. Mercer too  
Lord Beckett is coming to town.

All the pirates he'll be suspending  
He'll have control of the seas  
Everything's according to his calculations  
Someone must ensure the world turns properly

So you better watch out  
You better get in  
If you're a bloody pirate  
You're life's coming to end  
Lord Beckett is coming to town.


	3. 12 Days of ChristmasPOTC style

**12 Days of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
The Dead Man's Chest with key

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Four talking parrots  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Five pirates that sing  
Four talking parrots  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Six pretty ships  
Five pirates that sing  
Four talking parrots  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Seven letters of marque  
Six pretty ships  
Five pirates that sing  
Four talking parrots  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Eight magnificent swords  
Seven letters of marque  
Six pretty ships  
Five pirates that sing  
Four talking parrots  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Nine pieces of eight  
Eight magnificent swords  
Seven letters of marque  
Six pretty ships  
Five pirates that sing  
Four talking parrots  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Ten beautiful dresses  
Nine pieces of eight  
Eight magnificent swords  
Seven letters of marque  
Six pretty ships  
Five pirates that sing  
Four talking parrots  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Eleven musicians playing  
Ten beautiful dresses  
Nine pieces of eight  
Eight magnificent swords  
Seven letters of marque  
Six pretty ships  
Five pirates that sing  
Four talking parrots  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with key

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Twelve magical charts  
Eleven musicians playing  
Ten beautiful dresses  
Nine pieces of eight  
Eight magnificent swords  
Seven letters of marque  
Six pretty ships  
Five pirates that sing  
Four talking parrots  
Three dancing monkeys  
Two sea turtles  
And the Dead Man's Chest with the key


	4. Chapter 4

**Here Comes Davy Jones**(to the tune of "Here Comes Santa Claus")

**  
**Here comes Davy Jones!  
Here comes Davy Jones!  
Captain of the Flying Dutchman!  
Maccus and Bootstrap and all his crewmen  
Are summoning the Kraken.  
Playing his organ, flying no colors;  
All is misery and fright.  
Sail with the wind and say your prayers,  
'Cause Davy Jones comes tonight.

Here comes Davy Jones!  
Here comes Davy Jones!  
Captain of the Flying Dutchman!  
He's got a triple-gun cannon that he's shooting  
And a lot of souls that he's gathering  
Hear the screaming and the whip cracking,  
What a terrible sight!  
Scurry for land; get yourself a jar of sand,  
'Cause Davy Jones comes tonight!****


End file.
